


[Podfic of] Linger

by Podcath



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, ITPE, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[3:25:30] Waldorph's Summary: Erik had been warned, to be fair. The realtor was very explicit that the last seventeen tenants had run from the premises screaming about the Exorcist or The Ring or some other terrible horror show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Linger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Linger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/255264) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



**#ITPE2013**  
For [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins)  
**Title:** [Linger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255264)  
**Author:** [Waldorph](http://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** XMFC  
**Pairing:** Erik/Charles  
**Length:** 3:25:30  
**Cover** : Cath  
**Beta** : [knight_tracer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer)  
**Music** : Muse - Resistance  


**mp3:** [](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132013122670.zip)[MP3 Part 1](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qhh6tc5b5vrs15y/linger%20chapter%201.mp3?dl=0), [MP3 Part 2](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ifdnrj26wsomaxb/linger%20chapter%202.mp3?dl=0), [MP3 Part 3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lrox9ynhmg10iyf/linger%20chapter%203.mp3?dl=0) or [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/29bupgbpguow9z0/XMFC+-+Waldorph+-+Linger+%28read+by+Cath%29.zip) (78.68 MB) and  
**m4b:** [](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132013122671.zip) [M4B](https://www.mediafire.com/?1i8u8ahicf0sjbf) (97.5 MB)  



End file.
